


Sherlollipops - Cool Breeze

by MizJoely



Series: 221 Sherlollipops [200]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7867324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>likingthistoomuch asked: For the drabble: cool breeze</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlollipops - Cool Breeze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [likingthistoomuch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/likingthistoomuch/gifts).



Moriarty had been a tricky foe, always managing to be one step ahead even at the very end (never mind the lie he’d fed Anderson, that he and Mycroft had been the ones using Moriarty; the truth was far less flattering). He’d believed Magnussen to be even more vile, and in the end he’d certainly been harder to best (if one could call being driven to murder ‘besting’ a foe). But this newest challenge…he wondered if this time he’d be the one to be utterly defeated.

No. He refused to believe that. He might be driven by his own demons, but this demon was one he would drive back into darkness. Not just because of the love and trust of his friends (Mary and John were firm in their commitment to him), his family (yes, even Mycroft) and allies (Gavin Lestrade, or was it Gary?), but even more because of the one person who mattered most. The one he’d always trusted, that had always counted even when she didn’t know it.

There might have been an East wind coming, but Molly Hooper’s faith in him was a cool breeze, a breath of fresh air in an otherwise stifling world.

With her help, he would triumph.


End file.
